Embodiments described herein relate to a device and method for locking a connected position of a connector on an engine harness.
Engine wiring harnesses are used to connect switches, sensors and solenoids to control modules, lamps and gauges, and typically include connectors, terminals, protective coverings and clipping features. The engine wiring harness provides the engine with the electrical power to start-up and run, while also supplying any electrical signals to and from the engine control module, such as electrical signals to the speedometer and tachometer, among others.
The connectors on the engine wiring harness may include a lever latch pivotally disposed on a connector body. The lever latch is pivotal with respect to the connector body at a pivot point. When the lever latch is pivoted from a first, unconnected position to a second, connected position, the connector has a positive connection with the object that it is being connected to. The second, connected position should be maintained by the lever latch for the positive connection to be maintained.
To prevent the connector from inadvertently disengaging, the connector sometimes includes a lock, known as a connector position assurance (CPA) lock. CPA locks typically provide a mechanical lock that avoids inadvertent disengagement of the connector from the second, connected position, but that permits intended disengagement of the connector.